Dreamaway
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: YuugiJounouchi - Jounouchi keeps disappearing and no one knows why.
1. Dreamaway

**Dreamaway**

Disclaimer and Authoress' Notes: Let's think about this logically for a moment. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, why would I be sitting around at my house writing _fan_fics about them? I don't think that I would be. 

Yet another Yuugi/Jounouchi fic from me (though Seto/Isis seem to produce themselves more). Don't worry, Unchain Your Soul From Hate is still in progress, though my mom would kill me if she ever found out I was writing it so time I can work on it is highly limited. Actually, with my internet temporary disabled, it's very hard for me to find inspiration to write anything. Except this inspiration came from the Goo Goo Dolls' song "Hate This Place." So, on with the show and enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moon and stars shone down on Domino City, watching as a red leaf broke away from a tree. It spiraled down slowly, twisting and turning through the air until it finally hit the ground gently. Yuugi sighed, watching a bird fly by overhead, its outline silhouetted against the light of the full moon. He sat on the bed, staring out the window and waiting. Waiting could be the worst part of life sometimes, especially when the results of what one was waiting for could be so uncertain. 

He was determined to wait, even if he was going to have to stay up all night. Violet eyes traveled from the open window to the messy room he was waiting in. Absent-mindedly, he reached down and picked up a crumpled t-shirt, throwing it into the laundry basket in the corner. It would give him something to think about besides his deep-seeded worries, and it would make _his _father happy. Yuugi certainly needed something else to think about at the moment. He began methodically cleaning the room, throwing the garbage away and placing the dirty clothes in the basket. 

Somehow, it didn't seem to be distracting Yuugi very much. His mind wandered to what he was waiting for as he began to straighten up the desk. He barely paid any attention to what he was doing until his hand came in contact with cold metal. He looked down at a small silver key that was resting on the desk, memories rising in the back of his mind. He quickly brushed the key aside, along with the memories. 

A loud crash came from behind him, followed by a loud, vehement curse. Yuugi smiled slightly; at least the waiting was finally over. "Jounouchi-kun," he said, turning around to face his friend. 

Jounouchi had just managed to climb through the window and was now sitting on his bed. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, attempting to smile at his friend. "Yuugi, what are you doing here?" 

Yuugi didn't answer him; in fact, he wasn't paying much attention to what Jounouchi was saying. He was too busy looking at the long scratch on Jounouchi's forearm which was still dripping blood that ran in a rivulet down his arm. He had been afraid something like that would happen, and he shook his head sadly. Jounouchi, noticing what Yuugi was looking at, felt a small twinge of guilt. Though, honestly, it wasn't like he asked Yuugi to worry about him so much. He tried to keep Yuugi out of it as much as possible. Yuugi's sad, violet eyes met his, and suddenly, all of Jounouchi's normal excuses didn't seem good enough anymore. "Jounouchi-kun..."

Jounouchi didn't know what to say. He didn't appreciate it when Yuugi sent him on these guilt trips, making him feel like he had done something wrong when he really hadn't. But it was obvious that Yuugi had been worried about him and that was why he had been waiting for him to get home. What was he supposed to do? Apologize for making him worry? Jounouchi, not able to look at Yuugi anymore, looked down at his floor, which was now clean. That only made him feel worse. He bit his lower lip, staring at Yuugi's shoes. "Yuugi, I -" This was absurd. Was he supposed to apologize for being himself?

Yuugi shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Jounouchi-kun." Jounouchi looked at him in surprise, then quickly looked away. Yuugi leaned back against Jounouchi's desk. It was amazing, the games they would play. 

"I should probably get cleaned up," Jounouchi muttered, eyes kept on the floor as he made his way out the door. 

Yuugi was left waiting alone in Jounouchi's room again, though this time he didn't have anything to worry about. He should have been used to it by now. Jounouchi was always disappearing for a few days, showing up later with cuts and bruises covering his body. Maybe he wouldn't worry about him so much if Jounouchi would just tell him where it was that he went. But Jounouchi never told anybody, and it seemed it would always remain a mystery. 

Still, deep inside him, there constantly resided his darkest fear that next time would be the time that Jounouchi didn't come back. He never told anyone about this concern; he wouldn't even confide in his other half about it. The one person he wanted to talk to about it was the one person he could never tell. Things in his life were just complicated that way. Yuugi could faintly hear the sound of water running in the other room and he closed his eyes. If he asked Jounouchi about where he had been, all he would receive was another lie. The lies were commonplace by now, and Yuugi suspected that somehow they had entwined themselves with the truth. 

The water stopped and a few moments later, Jounouchi came back through the door. At least he was clean now, though his hair was still dripping water as he made his way across the room. Yuugi watched Jounouchi make his way across the room, eventually sitting down on his bed. Hoping Yuugi would respond the way he normally did, but not quite so sure, Jounouchi hesitated before asking "Yuugi, do you think you could help me with this, please?"

Jounouchi was relieved to see Yuugi nod in agreement and start towards him. It was hard to wrap a bandage with one hand, and Jounouchi knew his dad sure as hell wasn't going to help him. Jounouchi couldn't remember anytime his dad had actually helped him. Yuugi kneeled down beside the bed, his gentle hands going to work at wrapping Jounouchi's arm. "Jounouchi-kun, are you sure you don't want someone to look at this?" Yuugi asked, looking up at him in concern. 

Jounouchi quickly shook his head no. Doctors were always asking questions that he didn't feel like answering. Yuugi, on the other hand, had always been there for him, no questions asked. Not anymore, anyway. Yuugi was so gentle and had gotten so skilled at what he was doing that Jounouchi barely noticed what was happening until Yuugi said "Done."

"Thank you, Yuugi," Jounouchi replied, looking down at his now bandaged arm. Yuugi was too good to him at times, and there were points in his life when Jounouchi wondered if he had ever done enough for Yuugi. Sometimes he wondered why Yuugi had put up with him for so long. "What did you tell my dad when you got here?"

Yuugi shook his head, laughing slightly. "Nothing. He was so drunk he thought I was you." Jounouchi didn't see what was so funny about the situation. His dad could have seriously hurt Yuugi. "Jounouchi-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Yuugi moved from his spot on the floor to sit next to Jounouchi. "You're not going to make me go home now, are you?" What was Yuugi thinking? Why would Jounouchi send his best friend home all alone at this time of night? He shook his head, wondering what had gotten into Yuugi recently. "Good," Yuugi said in response, lying down and stretching out on the bed. "I think I've suffered enough tonight. I'll sleep on the bed and you can take the floor." 

Jounouchi playfully shoved Yuugi to the side as he stretched out on the bed next to him. "I don't think so. It's my bed." With that, he closed his eyes and flicked off the light switch. "Good night, Yuugi."

"G'night, Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi stayed up for a bit longer, listening to Jounouchi's steady breathing and watching him as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Yuugi was so relieved to have him back and safe again that for one brief moment, he thought Jounouchi would stay this time. "Dream away," he added in a soft whisper.

~ You know the drill. This is the end of the first chapter and this is the point where you review and tell me how much you want me to continue. Please oh please review. I love feedback. See ya!


	2. Where do you go when you dream?

Dreamaway ~ ­ Where do you go when you dream?

Author's Notes: I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews I get and I would really love to respond to all of them but I don't want the response to reviews to be longer than the story. So, instead, I'll just write a general response. Yes, Yuugi/Jounouchi is absolutely adorable and I hope you all enjoy how their relationship changes. And also, of course I'm going to continue or else this chapter wouldn't be here. Sorry this took so long but I have so many stories to keep up with. Thanks for all your words of praise and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story so much. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuugi smiled at Jounouchi from across the room, ignoring the gossip of the students around him. It was such a welcome sight to see Jounouchi in school for several days in a row. Jounouchi caught sight of him, his lips curving upward in a small smile, his eyes softening as he looked at him, golden bangs falling across those eyes. Yuugi waved at him, inviting Jounouchi to come join them, secretly just wanting to be closer to him. Jounouchi shook his head, turning away as Anzu came to stand in between them. "Hi, Yuugi!" she said cheerfully.

Yuugi smiled at her briefly, trying to glance around to catch sight of Jounouchi. However, he was gone and with a small sigh, Yuugi turned his attention to Anzu. "Hello, Anzu."

Yuugi sighed again as Anzu sat down next to him. "Yuugi, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"

"Sorry, Anzu, but I already have plans," he told her. "I have to go." He stood up, dodging around the milling students to make his way to the hallway. He caught sight of a mass of golden hair, and he immediately set off in that direction, using his small size to his advantage as he weaved in and out among the crowd. He soon caught up to his taller friend, grabbing ahold of his calloused hand with both of his. "Jounouchi-kun, where do you think you're going so fast?" 

Jounouchi smiled down at him, and Yuugi beamed back, sadly dropping his hand. There was a far away look in Jounouchi's mahogany eyes as he looked at his friend. The look was a slight twinkle deep within that was barely perceptible. "I…" he started, blinking away the tear that was forming in the corner of his eyes. Yuugi closed his eyes, waiting for the lie he knew was coming, the lie he needed to hear. The lie never came. For a few moments, Jounouchi stood there looking at Yuugi, lips parted as they struggled to find the words.

Yuugi cautiously opened his eyes, looking curiously up at Jounouchi. "Jounouchi-kun?" he whispered softly. Jounouchi shook his head, closing his eyes as he turned away. Yuugi realized he wasn't going to get an answer and, accepting this fact, he looked sadly to the floor. When Jounouchi gave him lies, he knew it was only because Jounouchi cared about him and wanted to protect Yuugi from the truth. Yuugi wasn't dumb; he had come to that conclusion a long time ago. He could the lie in Jounouchi's eyes; the regret that came from having to lie to his closest friend. Knowing Jounouchi wasn't feeding him the lies anymore only made Yuugi ponder about the state of their relationship.

_'Could we really have drifted that far apart?' _Yuugi wondered, blinking slowly. He remembered all the good times they had together, all the times they had looked out for each other, and all the times Jounouchi had shown how much he really cared. It was a side of him he rarely showed to people, preferring instead to be quite content with his tough-guy exterior. Therefore, when Jounouchi showed him how he cared, he was sure he did it with the upmost sincerity. Yuugi had felt privileged to have been one of the few who was on the receiving end of Jounouchi's tenderness. He swelled with an emotion he could barely describe every time Jounouchi had shown that special side of him, the treasure of the sun-god. 

He refused to believe that they were no longer as close as they once had been. If anything, all the experiences should have made their special bond stronger and more sacred. However, Jounouchi seemed to be drifting farther away from him, becoming distant, moody, and nearly always lost in thought. Furthermore, he kept disappearing, the very thing Yuugi feared the most. He was unsure what he would do if one day Jounouchi disappeared forever. Never to come back again to laugh in the wind or give his best friend a quick hug when he thought no one was watching? Yuugi was determined to make sure that dreaded event never happened; yet he didn't know how to begin when he didn't have the courage to ask for the truth from his best friend. 

He once again lifted his eyes to Jounouchi's, violet meeting soft mahogany. The look Jounouchi was giving him gave Yuugi the impression he was silently asking for forgiveness. At the same time, there was something else hidden within those deep eyes, a pleading question that Yuugi could neither understand nor interpret. However, staring up into those eyes gave Yuugi some answers. "Jounouchi-kun, if you're not busy, would you like to come over and spend?"

Yuugi had surprised himself with the question, and indeed, Jounouchi looked a little taken aback by the unexpected. Once recovered, he smiled softly down at Yuugi again, the distant look returning to his eyes. "Sure, Yuugi, if you think it's alright with your grandpa."

"I'm sure it will be," Yuugi responded, smiling back at him. The good news was, when they were alone together, Jounouchi was mostly his normal self though occasionally he had his lapses. Perhaps Yuugi could use their time to find out answers about Jounouchi and himself. 

Since Jounouchi had to go get some of his things, Yuugi had time to go to his house and warn his grandfather they were having an extra visitor for dinner and breakfast. Still, Yuugi was a twinge nervous about leaving Jounouchi's side fearing his friend may decided to pull another one of his famous disappearing acts after all. Much to his ultimate relief, Jounouchi arrived about an hour after school, looking a bit ruffled but thankfully in one piece. After they dropped Jounouchi's things in Yuugi's room, they returned to the living, sitting on the couch. 

Yuugi's grandfather joined them, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wielding a very sharp-looking knife. "Well, Jounouchi, always nice to have you here. Yuugi tells me you'll be staying all the way till breakfast."

Jounouchi gulped nervously, looking Yuugi who was positively beaming at his friend's arrival to Yuugi's grandfather who was literally scowling at the arrival of Yuugi's friend. "Thank you for letting me stay here, sir," Jounouchi said, inclining his head in the old man's direction. "You are so gracious to serve me your food and allow me to stay in your house even though I am so lowly." Yuugi's grandfather snorted, walking away with the knife still in hand. Jounouchi turned his attention to Yuugi. "Why doesn't your grandfather like me anymore?" Yuugi shook his head, deciding it would be better if Jounouchi didn't know why his grandfather had changed his feelings towards the blonde. It was a touchy subject; one Yuugi did not feel like discussing at the moment, no matter how much he longed to. Jounouchi shrugged, turning his attention to other things instead. "So, Yuugi, you got any other plans for this weekend besides hanging around with a loser like me?" 

Yuugi shook his head, laughing lightly. "No, not really." He smiled over at Jounouchi, listening to the sound of his grandfather making dinner in the kitchen, mumbling curses that sounded like that were directed at Jounouchi. Jounouchi caught his eye, smiling broadly. Yuugi was glad when Jounouchi smiled; those smiled meant to him that Jounouchi was content and happy. 

After dinner, where things seemed to be quite tense between Yuugi's grandfather and Jounouchi, the two friends retreated to the safety of Yuugi's room. Jounouchi sat cross-legged on the floor while Yuugi pulled the chair out from underneath his desk. He wasn't going to ask Jounouchi what his plans for the weekend were; he wasn't sure he necessarily wanted to know what the answers were. They sat there talking for hours, discussing duel monsters, gossiping about people at their school, but never once did either breach the subject of Jounouchi's personal life. The only time they had gotten close to the matter was when Yuugi asked his friend if he had heard anything from Mai recently. 

When Yuugi finally realized it was getting extremely late, he excused himself from Jounouchi's presence to go get changed, leaving Jounouchi sitting in the middle of Yuugi's bedroom floor. Jounouchi looked casually around the room, noticing the little differences between Yuugi's room and his own. For one thing, Yuugi's room was _clean._ Everything was so neat and organized. If his room ever looked so nice, he had either died or moved out. Sighing, he stood up to get changed into his pajamas. Yuugi was too good to him, allowing him to spend the night like this. Being at Yuugi's certainly much better than having to worry about his father. Yuugi, on the other hand, would never even dream about harming him.

He heard the sound of softly falling footsteps behind him, and smiling, he turned around to face Yuugi. Yuugi smiled back, crossing the room to sit down on his bed, after which he chose to stare at the ground. After a moment's hesitation, Jounouchi sat down next to him. Yuugi lifted his eyes to his, blushing when he realized how close they were but not pulling back. Though Yuugi could feel Jounouchi's breath on his face, he was far more interested in staring into those mahogany eyes, so deep and full. "Yuugi," Jounouchi whispered softly, and the smaller boy could have sworn he had gotten closer to him. "Goodnight," he said quickly, pulling away and lying down on his side with his back to Yuugi.

Yuugi sighed, reaching over to hit the light switch. He turned back to Jounouchi, watching him peacefully as his blonde friend fell asleep, rolling onto his back. "Where do you go when you dream, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked softly when his friend smiled in his sleep. "I'd like to be there."

~ You all know the review routing by now so please leave one for me. I'll give you cookies.    


	3. This is What Dreams Are Made Of

Dreamaway ~ This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

AN: Sorry, I'm not going to take the time to respond to all the reviews, only the ones that had questions or suggestions associated with them. 

Death's Child: Maybe they were gonna kiss, who knows? And I agree, a little bit of yaoi never hurt anyone. I just hope this chapter will be enough to sustain you until the major stuff comes. 

Cygna-hime: Fluff is a plot. You can't have a story without a plot so, therefore, even if this story is simply fluff, it still has a plot.

For all who find this story incredible, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A world full of joy and happiness. A world where Jounouchi was always there by his side, laughing with him. A world where Yuugi could see him, touch him, and hold him whenever he wanted to. A world where there were absolutely no dangers threatening to pull the two of them asunder. The world that Yuugi went to in his dreams. A place that was the sweetest heaven possible; hence, why he went there so much during his slumber. There was no worrying, nothing gnawing on the inside of him. Nothing threatening to make him latch onto Jounouchi and never let go. 

For a brief moment, Yuugi thought he heard an angel speaking sweet words of love to him. Something soft brushed lightly across his lips, and, smiling in bliss, he mumbled something incoherently in his sleep. The warm presence left his side, and Yuugi slid off into a deeper sleep, returning to the dream world he so longed to make his reality. 

He didn't wake up fully until much later, when a cold wind blew across his face and he realized he didn't have the window open last night. As he slowly regained his senses, he felt his bed seemed oddly empty. Realization dawned on him in a cold rush and he sat up instantly. He quickly moved to the window, leaning out and scanning the sidewalk below. However, the only sign of movement was a tomcat keeping vigil below Yuugi's window. He wearily pulled back inside, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Jounouchi-kun," he whispered sadly, tears forming in the corner of his violet eyes. The winds played with his bangs, blowing them across his face as the first tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "Why?" 

Outside, the wind continued to sway the leaves, the tomcat continued to pace, and the world continued to turn as normal. Inside, Yuugi couldn't begin to describe how he was feeling. The whole world seemed to have fallen on his small shoulders, and he hugged his knees closer to himself. Things had been going so well; he was having problems believing that Jounouchi would just sneak out without a word. He wondered why Jounouchi had even agreed to spend the night in the first place. Would Jounouchi really play such a cruel game with him? Leading him on when he had no intentions of being sincere? He didn't think Jounouchi would, but, then again, he felt as if he barely knew the taller boy anymore. 

He distinctly heard the sound of rustling paper, and instinctively turned towards his desk. However, he couldn't see anything there that would be making that sort of noise. With an indifferent shrug, he resumed brooding, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. The sound persisted and, a little bit more than curious, he began peering around his room, trying to discover the source, noticing Jounouchi had left some of his stuff in the corner by the door. His eyes finally came to rest on a piece of paper, folded haphazardly and tucked underneath the corner of his pillow. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to read it; his hand stretched hesitantly toward the piece of paper. What if Jounouchi had wanted to tell him he was leaving for good? Swallowing hard, he lightly grabbed it. He opened the note slowly, his heart racing, afraid of what it might contain. _"Yuugi, sorry but something came up and I had to go. Wait for me at the docks tomorrow at sunset. Yours forever, Jounouchi."_

Yuugi smiled, eyes shining behind the tears as he held the piece of paper close to his chest. "Jounouchi-kun…" He would be there; of course he would be there. Though first he would have to find out what time sunset was scheduled for tomorrow. Well, that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was Jounouchi wanted to see him. He supposed he would be able to forgive him for leaving in the middle of the night if he would make it up to him tomorrow. There was a loud knocking on the door and Yuugi turned his attention towards it, shoving the piece of paper underneath his pillow. "Yuugi, Jounouchi, are you two up yet?" Yuugi's mom called through the door. "Breakfast is ready."

Yuugi hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, not wanting his mom to know he had been crying. She would only attempt to embarrass him and smother him with words of comfort and kisses. Well, it wasn't as if Jounouchi were there to witness it or anything. He cleared his throat in order to speak, yet his voice still came out in a strangled sob. "Just a minute."

"Yuugi?" His mother's voice sounded concerned through the door. Yuugi sighed, not wanting to bring his mother into the situation. It was bad enough his grandfather had decided to get involved and as a result wound up giving Jounouchi a major attitude. "Are you okay? I'm coming in." Yuugi stiffened but before he could voice a protest, his mother had turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Yuugi, where's Jounouchi? Your grandfather told me he was here." She took a few steps closer to his bed, lifting her hand to her chest. "Why are you crying? What's wrong, dear?"

Sniffing once, Yuugi raised his head to look at her. "There was an emergency and Jounouchi-kun had to leave. Something dealing with his sister." He lowered his head, looking at the ground at his mother's feet. "I just hope she's going to be okay." He now had a deeper understanding behind Jounouchi's lies. When someone wanted to protect someone close so they wouldn't worry needlessly, someone would come up with a story to put their mind at ease. He smiled, knowing that he understood his best friend better. 

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" she asked, more concern filing her normally warm voice. The sound brought Yuugi abruptly back to the present moment; the moment where Jounouchi wasn't beside him, giving him encouragement. Jounouchi was not there to reassure him that the lie was okay, so long as it was in the best interest of the other person. "Why didn't he use the door?" she asked, a puzzled expression in her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. Jounouchi-kun just thought he should be by her side." He ignored his mother's second question, realizing he couldn't explain that problem with his current story. Maybe he should have paid more attention to the stories Jounouchi told him. Then maybe his wouldn't have been so flawed. 

"Well, alright. Why don't you come down to breakfast," his mother suggested, a twinge of disappointment reaching her son's ears. She could be disappointed in him; he had more important things on his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Was he foolish for actually showing up? Probably yes. Lately he had no guarantee Jounouchi would be keeping any of his promises so why should he believe he was going to be keeping this appointment? Yuugi sighed as the wind ruffled his hair, listening to the sound of the waves beating against the docks. He had a feeling he knew why Jounouchi had chosen his place to come. The reasons were many and quite obvious. 

He leaned back against the wall of one of the warehouses, pulling out Jounouchi's note as he slowly sank to the ground. The simple piece of paper had gotten him through yesterday and gave him the incentive to get up in the morning. The little note was a promise that Jounouchi would be back, and more importantly. Jounouchi would be seeing him again very soon. 

He leaned his had back against the wall; the salty sea breeze floating towards him as he watched the blue-green water foam and ebb. So much at happened at this very spot, so many life-changing events. Many of those events had tested the bond between him and Jounouchi. They had always managed to come through with minimal damages, and the special bond between them had been tempered and became, what Yuugi had thought to be, invincible. Maybe after all it still was. A seagull let out a cry above him and Yuugi turned his head towards it, watching as white wings were spread in graceful flight. He kept his eyes on the magnificent creature, entranced as it swooped lower, veering sharply to the left. He followed it until eventually, small violet eyes came to rest on something else, something that caused Yuugi's lips to curve upward in a small smile. "Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi whispered softly. 

Jounouchi hopped to the side as the bird flew past him, and Yuugi shook his head. Jounouchi turned his attention in Yuugi's direction, smiling as the wind blew his bangs across his eyes. "Yo, Yuugi!" he called, raising his hand and waving wildly. Yuugi chuckled as Yuugi began to jog towards him, nearly tripping over a wooden crate on the way there. He sat down on Yuugi's right side, legs straight out in front of him, throwing his left arm around his smaller friend's shoulders. Yuugi grinned up at Jounouchi as he squeezed his shoulders. Jounouchi smiled back before looking out across the ocean; however, he made no attempt to remove his arm. 

Yuugi followed his gaze watching two seagulls fly in front of the orange sun. The birds flew high in the air before diving back down to the ocean again. They repeated their movements a few more times, never seeming to accomplish anything. Finally, their motive was revealed as the larger one came out of the water with a fish head in its talons. The smaller one grabbed hold of the rather large fish's tail and the two of them flew off with their prize together. "Amazing, isn't it?" Yuugi asked once the birds were out of view, snuggling closer to Jounouchi. If the blonde boy had no problems cuddling with him, Yuugi wasn't going to deny him the privilege. Besides, Jounouchi was warm and generally smelled pleasant. 

"That was actually pretty decent teamwork." Jounouchi said sounding almost impressed. Yuugi smiled up at his friend, resting his head on his shoulder. "Sort of like us, hey, Yuugi?" he continued, giving Yuugi another little squeeze.

"Yeah," Yuugi agreed, turning his attention back to the setting sun. Sitting there with Jounouchi pushed all other thoughts out of his mind. Jounouchi was here; who knew how long he was going to stay, but at least he was here at the moment. The moment was all that really mattered. Yuugi shifted his position, pushing his legs to the side and lowering his head until it was resting in Jounouchi's lap.

Jounouchi's eyes widened slightly as Yuugi's head came in contact with his legs. "Yuugi…" he managed to stammer out. There was a small glint of fear in his honey eyes; however, those who looked closer could see something else deep within; something soft and perhaps a bit hopeful. He nodded once, wrapping his arm tighter around Yuugi. 

Yuugi sighed in contentment, placing his hand lightly on Jounouchi's knee. He watched as the sun finished it's daily journey, passing below the watery horizon. Yuugi smiled as he slid his eyes shut. _'This is what dreams are made of,' _he thought, listening to the sound of Jounouchi's gentle breathing.

~I hope you all enjoyed it. So please review and tell me what you think, especially if you want me to continue.       


End file.
